Boy's night out
by Renshiro
Summary: (SPOILERS) Ringabel's memory is slowly returning, and he talks to Tiz about it in a boy's night out. The girls are curious and decide to eavesdrop. My first fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The crew was heading to Florem in the third parallel world. They already awakened the wind crystal (not without difficulty, of course) and were planning on awakening the water crystal next.

"Ugh! Do we _HAVE_ to fight Rusalka? He's the hardest of them ALL!" Edea whines loudly as they ate at the Drunken Pig.

"Of course we do!" Airy whines in reply, "How else will we awaken the water crystal!?"

"We will, Airy." Agnes told the cryst-fairy. "We are just going to stop at Florem for rest and supplies."

"Agnes is right." Tiz says. Agnes blushes slightly at this remark, but Tiz doesn't notice. However, Edea does, and she nudges Agnes slightly, who in return kicked her in the shin.

"We'll need more X-potions, Phoenix Downs, Turbo Eth… Edea, are you alright?" asked Tiz, seeing that Edea had stopped eating and was rubbing her leg, her eyes near to tears.

"Fine." was all she could say. Edea was now having an intense staring contest with Agnes, who was staring in return.

Ringabel was silent during the entire time, just drinking his coffee while flipping through his notebook. Then, suddenly, he grimaces, grips his head, and lets out a soft hiss. Edea and Agnes are too busy glaring at each other to notice, but Tiz does.

"You okay, Ringabel?" Tiz asks.

Ringabel looks up, and shakes his head. "I'm fine, I'm just...tired. I going to take a nap." With that, he leaves.

Tiz looks at the two girls, and upon seeing them STILL glaring at each other, Tiz decides to go talk to Ringabel. He then gets up, and follows him. The two girls instantly stop glaring and watch Tiz go.

"We should eavesdrop." Edea says to Agnes in a low voice and a wicked smile.

"Unacceptable!" cries Agnes, but then lowers her voice, "We should not do that!"

"Of course we should!" Edea replies. They glare at each other again, but Agnes gave in.

"Fine, I guess. I am also quite curious as to what is going to happen."

"Yay!" Edea cries in joy.

They follow the hallway that leads to the boy's bedroom and press their ears to the door.

"I know you're not asleep, Ringabel." Tiz says, "What's up?"

The girls hear Ringabel get up and reply "It's my memories. More and more come back every day. It gives me headaches and nightmares."

"Maybe you should talk about it." Tiz suggests.

"Maybe...just maybe. In Florem. Without the girls. Boy's night out." Ringabel says simply.

"But…" Tiz says questionly, "why?"

"Because I would trust them, if they didn't eavesdrop on us all the time. Like now." Ringabel replies, and faster than the girls could react, the door opens and reveals an angry Ringabel and a surprised Tiz.

"What is…...?" Tiz stutters, as he tries to comprehend what was happening. Agnes turned a scarlet red, but Edea, surprisingly, turned even redder than Agnes, if that was possible.

"Sorry." Edea squeaked, and as if it were rehearsed, Edea and Agnes both got up and ran down the hallway. Ringabel sighed and closed the door.

-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached Florem, the crew got off and went to get supplies. When nightfall came, Tiz and Ringabel left to go talk. Unknown to them, Edea and Agnes were getting ready to follow the boys.

"I'm not sure about this…" Agnes says warily.

"Well, I am." Edea retorts.

"What if we were caught. Tiz would never forg-" Agnes covered her mouth, surprised at what she just said. Edea raised her eyebrows, but pretended to ignore the comment, continuing, "We won't get caught. Hurry! They're leaving!"

The girls quickly ran out after the boys.

Ringabel and Tiz never exchanged a word through the streets of Florem. It seemed strange for Ringabel not to talk. But the most surprising thing was that Ringabel wasn't checking the Florem girls out. He just walked past ones that even the girls thought were pretty. The girls were even more suspicious, now. The boys then walked into a pub that was quite lively. The girls watched through the windows as they sat next to the window the girls were next to. Ringabel then whispered something to Tiz that the girls could barely hear. They made out two phrases, 'need to be alone' and 'use examine'. The girls turned to each other, and each took out a teleport stone as fast as they could and teleported across the street. They startled an old man, who was just sitting on a bench next to where they teleported.

"Sorry." Edea stammered. Then the girls both ran back across the street and they watched and listened through a crack in the window.

-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?" Tiz asked. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"One second" Ringabel said as a waitress came by to take their order. Once they both placed orders for food, Ringabel starts. "It's my memories. They are slowly returning." Tiz gasps in surprise, but knew that this was not a particularly happy moment.

"What's the memory about?" asks Tiz.

"I…..It's….about us." Ringabel finally says.

"What?" Tiz exclaims. That is when the food came. As they ate, Ringabel continued. "We were attacked by a huge creature, I don't know what it is yet. My memory is not clear enough. I already told you about the different universes. in my universe, I was the sole survivor of the attack. All of you guys died."

Tiz went silent, deep in thought. Outside, Edea was crying. She wanted to go up to Ringabel and tell him it was okay, but knew, not just yet. Agnes saw this, and was trying to comfort her without saying anything.

Tiz then said, "We can't make any assumptions. We should wait for your memory to fully register, don't you think?"

Ringabel looked up at this comment. "I never thought about that. You see, this is why I chose you to talk to."

Tiz was flustered. "It was nothing really."

Ringabel laughed. "I'll try to put it in the back of my mind, but I won't worry. In the meantime, let us relax! Boy's night out, right?"

Tiz shrugged. "I guess."

"Also, I need to tell you something else." Ringabel said. He leaned over and whispered something to Tiz. Tiz's eyes were huge.

Unknown to the boys, two exceptionally pretty girls were watching them closely, blushing and giggling. Edea and Agnes were worried that they might come over and ask them out or something of that sort. Ironically, that is exactly what those girls did. They went over to the two boys. "Is these seats taken?" asked one of them.

"Not at all. If you would like to, you can sit." Ringabel said cooly. The girls squealed in delight before they sat down. Edea and Agnes were furious and jealous at the same time. The two boys and the Florem girls were just chatting away, but one was looking at Tiz very seductively, but Tiz, being the innocent bumpkin, didn't notice. The girl next to Ringabel asked, "Are you doing anything tonight? You could come to our place." The one next to Tiz continued, "Totally! You could some _chill_ in our room."

Ringabel got the message immediately, and his eyes got huge. But Tiz didn't understand. Outside, Edea got the message, but Agnes didn't. Edea, after seeing Agnes' confused face, she explained to the vestal what it meant. Agnes face turned surprised, then very angry. The two girls outside looked at each other, and as if they had an unspoken agreement, they both got up and barged into the pub.

-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

In about ten seconds, Edea and Agnes were at Ringabel and Tiz's table.

"Edea, Agnes! What a surprise! What are you two doing here?"

"Never mind that! Can we sit here?"

"Sure thing." Ringabel says, and turns to the Florem girls, "Could you ever so kindly let our friends sit here instead?"

"Not at all!" They both say. They each give the two boys their addresses and peck them on the cheek. The boys blush, but Agnes and Edea were furious. The two Florem girls turned and left, and Agnes and Edea sat down.

"How did you find us?" Tiz asked.

"No Tiz, that's not the question. The question is, why were you trying to eavesdrop on us, again?" The two girls and Tiz looked surprised.

"How did you know?" Tiz, Agnes, and Edea asked at the same time.

"My senses are better than you think." Ringabel says.

The girl's faces turned beet red. Tiz looked at Agnes and asked worriedly, "Agnes! Are you okay!? Are you sick? Your face is red."

"Nonononononono!" Cried Agnes, "I'm just….uh….hungry! Yes, I'm kinda hungry…"

Tiz, satisfied with the answer, gave her his salad that he hadn't touched yet.

"Well, so much for boy's night out." sighed Ringabel.

"We are terribly sorry we barged in!" Agnes said in earnest.

"It's fine, Agnes." Tiz said. Agnes blushed even more, and turned away so Tiz couldn't see. What she couldn't see is that Tiz was turning a slight pink. Ringabel snickered.

-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

The crew eventually decides to head back to the Grandship. Ringabel is seemingly back to his old self. Talking loudly, laughing, and probably would be flirting with other girls if the streets weren't empty. Edea seemed quite relieved. Agnes notices this and nudges her, giggling a little bit. Edea gives a deathly stare, and the two start arguing silently. Tiz is just walking with them, smiling as he watched his friends. But then he saw a little glimpse in a back alley. Curious, he decides to take a look. When he got there, he saw a shimmer… of a sword! Before he could react, the sword pierced him through the shoulder. He screamed in pain, and then fainted.

Ringabel heard this scream, and looked behind him. Agnes and Edea didn't notice, however for they were so intensely arguing about something that they didn't hear. Ringabel ran through them to save Tiz, holding a Dark Night asterisk in his hand. This got their attention. They turned to see Red Mage DeRosa standing over an unconscious Tiz.

"TIZ!" Agnes cried out.

DeRosa then took out his sword and raised it over his head. He mumbled something that looked like a prayer of some sort, and stabbed down.

-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything seemed to slow down for Ringabel. The sword that DeRosa had was slowly moving towards Tiz. Agnes and Edea were running behind him. Ringabel took out his own sword and dove towards Tiz._

DeRosa felt something hard clash against the tip of his sword. Whatever it was, it wasn't flesh. He looked, and saw Alternis, blocking his sword with his own. He backed off, surprised. "What are you doing here, Alternis!?" DeRosa asked.

"You almost killed a friend of mine." Ringabel said. "You will pay."

"You are not Alternis!" Cried DeRosa. "Alternis is dead. He died! Don't you dare insult him or me!"

"Unfortunately for you, I am." Ringabel took off his helmet and showed DeRosa his face. He was, indeed, Alternis, the Dark Knight, of a different dimension though. But DeRosa didn't know that.

"Impossible!" DeRosa screamed.

"Ringabel…?" Edea whispered. Ringabel then screamed a battle cry and charged (a scared) DeRosa. The girls watched as Ringabel defeat DeRosa all by himself.

-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

With DeRosa gone, Ringabel put away the Dark Knight Asterisk and checked on Tiz. He was fine, but he was losing blood, fast. "Agnes! Get over here! You have the best White Mage level. Help Tiz!"

Agnes snapped out of her trance and ran over to Tiz. "Oh Tiz…" He was breathing heavily, and he looked like he was in extreme pain. Agnes used Curaga, and Tiz's face seemed to relax a little more. While she thought no one was looking, she bent over and kissed his forehead, then she started sobbing. Ringabel and Edea both saw it, but didn't say anything. Edea's eyes were red and Agnes's were worse as they made their way back to the airship. Ringabel was carrying Tiz. He didn't have any emotion on his face. When they got back to the Grandship, everyone else was asleep. Tiz was still asleep when Ringabel put him down on his bed. Agnes stayed there with Tiz, She sat there, sitting over him, watching him sleep with tears in her eyes.

Ringabel left his and Tiz's room and left those two alone. He decided to go sleep on the couch outside on the deck. He just sat there on the couch, looking at the stars. He then heard a slight creaking noise behind him. It was coming closer, and he could also make out breathing. He turned around and saw… Edea. She was in a short white T-shirt, carrying a thick blanket with a slight blush on her face.

"Edea! What are you doing out here? You'll freeze!" Ringabel cried out. He tried not to focus on the fact that she had almost nil clothes on, but rather what was happening because of it. He was trying his best not to stare.

"You're talking. It's freezing out here! You weren't seriously thinking about sleeping out here, were you!?" She countered. "Don't say you're not cold, because I don't think you were going to sleep in the freelancer outfit, or any other outfit."

Ringabel knew she was right. Edea approached him and sat down on the couch next to him. As she unraveled the blanket she asked "You're not sleeping with that, are you?" Ringabel's eyes widened. Hesitantly, he removed his clothes until he was down to his underwear. Edea studied his body. He was very muscular, with lots of scars everywhere. She realized she was staring when she got to the six-pack, and shook her head. She covered them both up with the blanket and snuggled up against Ringabel. She looked up and saw in the dim moonlight that his face was scarlet red. She giggled, leaning closer to him.

Ringabel tried to fall asleep, but found that he couldn't. He shifted so he could see Edea and saw her face. She looked like a baby angel, her cheeks a little pink, and her lips were slightly parted. Ringabel kissed her on the forehead, and closed his eyes… and felt something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Edea kissing him. She was a bit rough, but otherwise good. You could tell she didn't have much experience kissing, but Ringabel fell into it anyway. She was trying to break through Ringabel's lips with her tongue, and he let her in. They wrestled for dominance with tongues. They came up for air and smiled at each other.

"I love you." Edea whispered.

"I love you, too." Ringabel whispered back. And together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-.-.-


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh…" Tiz groaned. He grabbed his head, trying to remember what happened. " _DeRosa!"_ He remembered! He couldn't see very well cause he just woke up, but he felt the softness of his bed, so he knew he was on the Grandship. He couldn't move his shoulder very well, so he suspected he was bandaged. He then remember that he got stabbed. "Nuts." he mumbled. He tried to get out of bed, but he couldn't move his legs. He rubbed his eyes and looked at what was on top of his legs. It was Agnes. She was asleep, eyes puffing from crying, and drooling a little bit.

"WAUGH!" Tiz screamed. "Huh? Tiz… come back…" Agnes mumbled.

" _She's dreaming about me!?"_ Tiz thought. He was going to let her sleep and go, but she woke up and saw him awake. "TIZ!" She cried out, she held him in a giant bear hug.

"Agnes… my shoulder hurts…" Tiz gasped. Agnes mumbled something that sounded like sorry and backed off. "I thought you were going to die!" Agnes sobbed. Tiz felt guilty. He had worried Agnes about his health. Agnes was surprised by what Tiz did next. He kissed her.

Agnes's lips were soft and sweet, while to her, Tiz's felt a bit rough due to his dry lips, but otherwise nice and delicate. They stayed that way for a minute. When they broke off, they smiled.

"I will never leave you, Agnes. Never." Tiz said to her reassuringly.

"You better not!" Agnes countered. They hugged each other and held that position for a long time.

-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

"What… is going on!?" Edea shouted. Tiz and Agnes jumped away from each other and looked at the intruders. Ringabel and Edea were holding hands, hair messed up, and still in their "pajamas." "You two are an item now!? And I wasn't there to enforce it!?"

"You two are an item as well, as far as I can see." Tiz countered. Ringabel and Edea blushed. "It's nothing." Ringabel murmured.

"It's NOTHING!?" Agnes shouted. "You took forever to get together!"

"Same goes for you, two. Do you know how long we tried to get you two together?" Edea said. It was Agnes and Tiz's turn to blush.

"Well, at least we're all happy." Ringabel said. "Right!" Tiz said after. And they went together to the Water Temple. To save the lives of thousands, and change those people's lives, and their own…

THE END

-.-.-


End file.
